Please Tell Me Why
by AmazingWingedGirl
Summary: A sequel to The Aftermath: Rose's Life after the Titanic.  It follows Rose's daughter, Elle...hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review, it makes me happy!
1. Chapter 1: Previous Events

**I promised a sequel, so here it is! For those of you who don't know yet, this **_**is **_**a sequel to my first story, entitled ****The Aftermath: Rose's Life after the Titanic****. It you haven't read that, you're going to be lost reading this. I suggest you go check it out if you're interested! For those of you coming back to find out what happens next, read on! Please R&R, it makes me so happy and motivates me to write more! Anyway, enough chitchat, here's the prologue/background information to start off this new installment! :D**

CHAPTER 1: Previous Events

When Jack Dawson lost his life the night the Titanic sank, Rose lost everything, or so she thought. Mere weeks later, she discovered that she was pregnant with Jack's child. She gave birth to Elle Dawson, a beautiful girl with sea-green eyes and golden hair just like her father's, on January 17, 1913.

Rose has been raising Elle with the aide of the family who took her in after the sinking: the Calverts. Peter, Gem, Sam and Aiden Calvert were incredibly generous, taking Rose into their home without hesitation. Over time, a spark ignited between Sam Calvert and Rose Dawson, bringing about new feelings and emotions for Rose.

It is now 1926. Rose is happily married to Sam, although she knows in her heart that Jack Dawson will forever be her only true love. They have two six-year-old children, twins, named Jennie and Oliver. Elle Dawson is now thirteen years old, and Rose has yet to tell her about the Titanic and her real father.

This story follows Elle, and it is the story of her coming-of-age and realization of who she is.

**I know, it's nothing you didn't know already! I promise to have the beginning of the real story up soon! Please review, I love hearing what you guys think, and it really does help me to write better and more often if I know I have fans!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Faces

**Here's chapter one! I really hope you guys like it, I'm trying my best to live up to your expectations! And thank you so much for the reviews so far! Please keep on reviewing, or I'll be sad!**

CHAPTER 1: New Faces

It was a gorgeous summer day. I loved July; it was my favorite month of the year. The leaves on the trees shone with the light of the sun, and the clouds in the sky reminded me of cotton drifting by. The birds added even more happiness to the world with their cheerful singing.

My mother was at home with Gem, no doubt preparing for our annual Fourth of July picnic tomorrow, and my Uncle Aiden had taken my little siblings out fishing since he had time off from work. Gem and her husband, Peter, insisted I call them by their first names, though I always felt like I should be calling them my grandmother and grandfather.

I smiled to myself, happy to be alone. I was lying under a beautiful cottonwood tree I had found last spring on the outskirts of the city. It was one of the only areas near the bustling city that had been left untouched, and lying under it, barefooted, feeling the cool grass under me, was one of the best feelings I'd ever had.

My mother would never approve of me lying out here in one of my better dresses, and so I never told her. I had never showed anybody my tree, not even Lillie, my best friend.

As far as my mother knew, I was at the general store, looking at the new products that had just come in. Sometimes I felt as though my mother was trying to hold me back instead of letting me enjoy myself, and though I knew she only wanted me safe, I couldn't help feeling trapped at times. It was always, "Not today, Elle," or "Maybe when you're older." I was sick of it! I needed to be out in the world, allowed to live rather than just be alive.

I brushed these thoughts out of my mind as I gazed up at the blue sky. It was silly to waste this day worrying about my mother's rules when I was free from them for now. I faintly heard the clock on the city hall tower chime, signaling noon, and sighed, knowing my mother would be expecting me home for lunch. I stood up, shaking grass off of my dress and smoothing it as best I could before heading home.

I stepped into the small restaurant, which was filling with customers looking for a midday meal as usual. I helped seat the families before sitting down behind the counter to eat my own food.

"Mother?" I asked when she had a free moment.

"What is it, sweetie?" She replied, pinning her wild red curls behind her head.

"I was wondering if it would be alright for me to go down to the pier with Lillie today." Lillie and I had met four years ago, and had been inseparable ever since. She had extremely curly, light brown hair that bounced when she walked, and pale blue eyes that always seemed bright.

"Of course you can," my mother replied. I straightened up, a huge grin lighting up my face.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, heading for the door.

"Hold on, Elle. You can go, but please be careful."

I refrained from rolling my eyes; she was always so worried about me! I had asked her once why she always fretting, but all she had told me was, "You'll understand when you're older."

I turned back to her with a bright smile, the same one I pasted on my face when I was told to do extra chores. "I know, Mother. You tell me every day!" She laughed, shaking her head before turning to help another customer, and I raced out the door towards the general store, where Lillie and I always met.

"Are you ready to go?" Lillie asked me when I rounded the corner.

"Ready!" I replied. We walked down to the pier together, talking and laughing. When we reached the pier, there were only a couple of other people there, as most were still at lunch. I didn't recognize them. I lifted the hem of my dress, slipped off my shoes, and hung my feet over the edge of the dock, letting them skim the surface of the water.

"Elle, you're going to get your dress all dirty!" Lillie exclaimed, hesitant to sit down next to me. She was always one to follow the rules, afraid to step outside the lines.

"Lillie, please stop," I told her, a hint of impatience in my voice. "You sound like my mother!"

"I'm sorry." She replied.

"It's alright. Lillie?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know those people over there?" I asked, indicating the small group that had just left the pier and was now walking down the street.

"No. I've never seen them, have you?"

"No, they must have just come here recently." I mused. There was one adult, accompanied by a little girl skipping along the sidewalk and a boy who looked to be about fifteen. I shrugged, turning back to Lillie and talking some more.

She and I stayed there for a good hour and a half, laughing and exchanging stories of what had happened since the last time we'd seen each other. Lillie was one of the funniest people I knew; she could tell me about an ant on the sidewalk that she had nearly stepped on and make me double over in fits of laughter.

At three o'clock, we head back toward our homes separately. As I walked down the main road back toward Biddy Milligan's, I saw the same group of three that I had seen at the pier. The boy was laughing at the young girl, who had to be his sister, as she accidentally set a cart of apples rolling away. I smiled as I passed them, unintentionally catching the boy's eye for a second before looking away.

When I returned home, I saw that my father was home early from his job working for the New York Times. He used to assist Gem and my mother in the restaurant, but eventually began work with my Uncle Aiden and Peter, in search of a job that made more money.

My little twin siblings, Jennie and Oliver, were also back from fishing down at the harbor with our uncle, and they rushed towards me with their catch. "Elle, Elle look!" Jennie cried. "I caught two fish this time, look!"

I admired their success as they showed me each and every little thing about the fish they'd caught. The two of them were adorable. Jennie was the spitting image of my mother; she had bouncy red curls and the same eyes as she had. Oliver had my father's floppy hair and dark eyes to match. Now that I thought about it, I realized that with my wavy golden hair and blue-green eyes, I was the only one who didn't share any features with my parents.

"Sam, you're home!" I heard my mother exclaim as she came down the stairs in the back of the restaurant. She walked over and they kissed. "Jennie, Oliver, please don't leave the fish in here, I can smell them from where I'm standing!"

"Hey there, Lillie!" My father exclaimed, and I went over to hug him. I loved him dearly, but I couldn't shake the feeling that there was a link missing between us. I had always been close to Mother, but with my father it seemed as though he was more distant, like he didn't really know me.

As he hugged me, he whispered in my ear, "There's a bit of dirt on your collar. I wouldn't let your mother see."

He smiled as I dashed upstairs to get the stain out, glad he had told me. I had my mother's old bedroom; with its windows looking down on the streets of New York. It loved sitting at the old oak desk, gazing out the window at the stars at night or drawing in my sketchpad. I had a natural talent for drawing, my mother said. "You are so much like your father," I heard her whisper once, as she watched me sketch a little girl playing with her puppy outside Biddy Milligan's. She had seemed to be speaking more to herself than to me.

It had confused me when I heard her say that; I had never once seen my father draw anything.

**Well there you have it! The sequel has officially started, and I'm looking forward to having you read another one of my stories! Don't forget to review, or I might forget to write!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fourth of July

**Finally got over a bad case of writer's block! Here's chapter three!**

CHAPTER 3: The Fourth of July

Every year on the Fourth of July, my family and I have a picnic with all of our friends on a hilltop on the outskirts of the city. It's really quite fun; we pack our own food and spend a few hours with our neighbors and friends before seeing a fireworks show at nightfall.

Jennie and Oliver, who preferred the nickname Ollie, were running around the house as we prepared to leave, laughing and waving the miniature flags my father had given them. I had dressed in my favorite pale blue frock and added a red ribbon to my hair in celebration of the holiday. We headed out with Lillie's family at five o'clock, and found a comfortable grassy spot on which we lay out our blankets.

The twins promptly began chasing each other; Jennie was having trouble keeping her lacy white bonnet on but having fun all the same.

"Would you like to walk around and see who's here?" Asked Lillie, her curls partially tied back in a blue ribbon and bouncing around her shoulders.

I didn't even bother asking for permission before standing up and joining my friend. Together we walked through the crowds of people, searching for familiar faces.

"Elle," Lillie said, stopping for a moment and looking at something behind me. "Isn't that the family we saw at the pier?"

I turned, trying not to be obvious about it, and followed her gaze. Sitting a ways away was the boy I had seen before and his sister, who had been fiddling with the apple cart. The little girl, I noticed, was wearing the same dress she had worn the previous day, which was wrinkled around the collar.

"You're right." I replied, watching the little girl as she played with an old doll. The boy sat nearby, talking to the man who I assumed was his father. Lillie sniffed disdainfully. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"I do not like them."

I was taken aback. "What? Lillie, we don't even know them!"

"Just look at that girl's dress. Elle, it's filthy! And that boy's trousers are all worn out. They look like they came off the streets; it's disgraceful."

For a moment I didn't know what to say. I had never heard Lillie speak like this, at least not about another person. It had come out of nowhere! She turned to me, as if expecting me to agree with her. I frowned and looked back over at the trio. Of course, at that exact moment, the boy looked up at me, holding my gaze.

He smiled at me! I began to raise my arm to wave, but Lillie held it down. I stared at her, shocked.

"Don't do that." She told me, teeth clenched.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I hissed, trying my hardest not to yell and create a scene. Lillie pursed her lips and ignored my question.

"Let's go." She said sternly, turning on her heel and stalking away. I gaped at her, watching the girl I thought I knew leave my side for the first time.

**Thoughts? Please review or I won't write! :D**


	4. Chapter 4:  Acquaintances

**Chapter 4! I love all the reviews I've been getting, please keep it up!**

CHAPTER 4: Acquaintances

Lillie did not seem to care whether I followed her or not, so I stayed where I was standing. The boy had looked away, but I felt like I should speak to him anyway.

I took a deep breath and strode towards him. I hadn't made it halfway toward him before the little girl jumped up and ran over to me. I was taken aback as she skipped around my legs, giggling.

"Hi!" She said, stopping in front of me, breathless. Her cheeks were rosy and her dark brown hair hung limply. "You're really pretty! Come meet my brother, he's over here, come on! I'm Josie; what's your name?"

She took my hand and half led, half dragged me over to her brother, who looked up in amusement. He had rather short, brown hair and eyes the same color.

"Find yourself a new friend, Jo?" He asked, smiling at my no doubt bemused face. Josie nodded and looked up at me, her face lighting up.

"I'm Daniel." The boy said, standing up and shaking my hand after wiping dirt off of his own. "Daniel Whisten. I go by Danny."

Josie piped up all of a sudden. "My real name's Josephine, but I hate it. You can call me Josie, but not Jo. Only Danny can call me that!" She said, hugging her brother around the waist and looking up at him in admiration. I smiled; Josie was incredibly cute.

"Elle Dawson," I replied. "I—I don't think we've met before."

"We haven't." Danny's brown eyes sparkled as he smiled. "Josie and I just moved here with our father a couple weeks ago."

"Oh," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Who was that girl you were with a moment ago?" He asked me, avoiding the silence that had been threatening to occur. I hesitated for a moment, pondering what to say.

"She's my…friend. She had to go, um, find her brother." What was I doing? Lillie didn't even have a brother!

"Alright." Danny replied, clearly not believing me. I frowned, debating what to say next.

I sighed, knowing I shouldn't lie, tempting though it was. "The truth is, she—she doesn't like you." I held my breath, expecting him to become angry. Instead, he only shrugged.

"I figured as much," he said, not seeming at all fazed by my statement. He sat back down on the grass. I joined him, and Josie skipped over in no time.

Suddenly, a very deep, serious voice interrupted our conversation. "Daniel," it said. "What are you doing?"

Danny turned and stood up quickly. "Hello, Father." I couldn't help but notice that Josie had gone completely silent.

"Who is this?" He asked gruffly, pointing at me. He was a large man with a beard, and dark, dull eyes, and it was clear that he was not one to provoke.

"This is Elle Dawson. She was walking by and just stopped to say hello. You know, to welcome us here." He spoke steadily and calmly, but I could see that he was nervous. His father stared at me coldly, as if I was something to be rid of. I stepped forward, showing him that I was not intimidated. For some reason, though he was clearly not someone you would want to anger, I was not afraid.

"Hello, Mr. Whisten," I said, holding out my hand. He took it, cautiously. "I'm Elle; my family and I own Biddy Milligan's. It's just up the street."

"Good to meet you." He replied. "I see you've met my children."

I nodded. "I have." He looked me straight in the eye, glaring.

"Well, Miss Dawson, we are in no fit state to entertain today. I'm sure we'll be seeing you around, but for now, if you would leave us on our own, it would be much appreciated."

I was taken aback by the remark, but I simply nodded before turning to leave. I waved goodbye to Josie and Danny before walking back towards my family's blanket, hoping I hadn't caused trouble.

_Danny's POV_

"Both of you. Come. Now."

Josie took my hand, looking for protection. "Come on, Jo, we had better follow." I was trying to sound confident, but I knew we were in huge trouble. We walked along the streets, my father not saying a word lest passersby be listening.

When we reached the rundown house that was our home, however, all hell broke loose.

My father grabbed me by my collar, pulling me close to his face. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, the stench of cigarette smoke on his clothes. "_What_ have I told you about people like _her_?" He demanded furiously. I could hear Josie sniffling behind me, trying not to cry.

I fought against his grasp, trying to pry his hand from my shirt. "Father, if you would just give her a chance! There is nothing wrong with Elle, she's a nice girl!" My father hated anyone who was wealthier than us; he hated everybody.

"Everything is wrong with her!" He bellowed in my face, making me jump. "She's a rich, spoiled brat; her family owns a restaurant, she has a different dress to wear every day. It's people like her, wealthy people, who are the reason we're forced to live in poverty, you hear me? They make money and complain about how much they still can't afford, and leave us like this!"

"You're wrong." I said, putting as much hate into my words as possible.

"What did you just say to me?" He whispered venomously.

"I said you're wrong! It isn't their fault we don't have any money, it's yours! You can't even keep a goddamn job!" I was breathing heavily in the silence, preparing for an explosion. In an instant, I was slumped against the wall, the right side of my face throbbing. I was shocked; my father, though extremely temperamental, had never been one to use physical violence. Josie screamed and I heard her running, trying to get as far away from our father as possible. I didn't blame her.

He stood over me, scowling, as I inched down the wall to sit on the floor, pointing a fat finger at my face. "You will not see her again, you understand? She's nothing but trouble, and you and your sister cause me enough grief as it is."

I glared at him, holding my cheek as blood started making it sticky. "Then why did you have us?"

For a moment I thought he was going to hit me again, but he only glared for a second more before shuffling off. "Move!" He shouted at Josie, shoving her out of his way before barreling out the door.

She burst into tears as soon as he left, and it was all I could do to hold her and tell her it was going to be alright. What a lie.

_End of Danny's POV_

**What'd you think? Was it awful, great, surprising, annoying? Let me know! Review, review, review!**


	5. Chapter 5:  Decisions

**Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing, I appreciate it! Keep it up, guys!**

CHAPTER 5: Decisions

_Back to Elle's POV_

I returned to the blanket to find that my family had begun eating without me. Lillie was sitting alone, glowering at me, no doubt angry that I had not followed her when she left.

"Oh, there you are, Elle!" My mother said. "Here, have some food."

I sat down next to Lillie, taking extra care not to let my dress lie in any dirt, and began to eat. She stayed silent for a moment before speak

"I assume you stayed to introduce yourself?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I couldn't just leave! Danny waved at me."

"Oh, his name's Danny, is it? How incredibly interesting." She said sarcastically.

"Lillie, I don't understand why you're acting this way. Danny may not be very wealthy, but that doesn't make him a bad person! He and his sister, Josie, they're both incredibly nice; you should at least give them a chance."

She said nothing.

"Fine," I said. "You don't have to like them. But I do, and I suppose that's just going to be a difference between you and me."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

We ate in silence, and I tried to think of something, anything, to say that would convince Lillie to forgive me. I didn't feel like I had done anything wrong, but Lillie was the type of person who often failed to see the other side of things.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you?" She asked seriously. "Because lately it seems like you just don't care how I feel anymore." I sighed inwardly; she was exaggerating, and I knew she knew it.

"Yes, I am. I shouldn't have just let you walk away like that; I should have gone with you. I just wanted to know who they were."

"I understand. Just don't go…_fraternizing_ with him, alright? You've known each other for all of ten minutes, and he's anything but trustworthy." She had a point, I had to admit. I had only spoken to Danny once for a very short time, not to mention the fact that his father was mysterious to say the least.

"I'm not going to ignore him, if that's what you mean," I said, noncommittal. "But I won't ignore you either."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Is everything okay between us now?"

I grinned, tossing my head back and letting the sun wash over me, glad to have my friend back. "Of course!"

As the sun set, I couldn't help but think of Danny and Josie again. I hoped I hadn't angered their father; the way he looked at me had been downright cruel. I hadn't seen them around the hilltop since we had talked; they must have gone home for some reason.

My father came over as the first stars began to appear in the sky and handed out a slice of watermelon to me, Lillie, Jennie and Ollie. "The fireworks are about to start!" He said, ruffling my hair and taking a seat next to my mother. Sure enough, the first fireworks lit up the sky with bright bursts of color only moments later.

_Rose's POV_

Just seeing the sparkling fireworks and hearing the noises they made took me back to the decks of Titanic, the chaos as the first signal flares were fired. I still remembered the looks of awe on small children's faces; they had thought it was a party, some kind of lights display.

I tried to shake the memory, tried to return to the present. I had everything that made me happy right here: Elle, Sam, our children, the rest of the Calverts…everyone I loved was here. That is, everyone except for Jack.

Jack.

I knew I had to tell Elle about him; she had a right to know who he was. I just didn't know how to bring it up. Elle had grown up thinking that Sam was her father; she thought she and the twins shared the same parents. I would tell her, soon. She was old enough to know, and deserved the truth.

"Rose, you're miles away." Sam said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I just had a thought." His arm tightened around my shoulders, and I was reminded once again of how lucky I was to have him after all he and I had been through. Regardless of my love for him, I knew that he would never—could never—replace Jack. I looked up at the fireworks in the sky, wishing, praying that someday I would see him again.

_End of Rose's POV_

"Elle, did you see that one?" Jennie asked, hopping into my lap. An enormous orange and green firework had just lit up the night sky, resulting in a collective gasp for onlookers and a resounding _boom_.

"Of course I did, sweetie! They're hard to miss!"

"You're right!" Jennie giggled. We headed home around a half-hour later, carrying our things and occasionally seeing a couple leftover fireworks that had been looked over. I was so happy that Lillie and I were seeing eye-to-eye once more; we had both put the previous argument behind us.

The twins were getting quite sleepy, so sleepy in fact that I ended up carrying Ollie home when he tripped over his own feet. After they were tucked in bed and I had changed into my nightgown, my mother came into my room.

"Elle?"

"Yes, Mother?"

"I just came in to say goodnight. Did you have fun today?"

"Yes, I met some new people; they just moved here."

"Oh? What were their names?"

"There was a little girl, Josie; she was only about five or six. Her brother, Danny, was probably only a couple years older than I am."

"A boy?" My mother asked teasingly. "Now I know why you didn't come back with Lillie!"

I laughed. "Mother, I barely know him!"

"And?"

"Well, he is somewhat attractive," I admitted. My mother laughed, shaking her head. "But as I said, we barely know each other!"

"You never can tell what will happen, Elle! I had just met your father when I fell in love with him." She replied, standing behind me and braiding my hair into a long plait. I looked at her in the mirror in surprise and amusement, and though she covered it up almost instantaneously with a smile, I had seen the look of worried shock come over her face, as if she had given something away.

**Gasp! Whatever will happen next? Well, you won't find out unless I write more, so please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6:  The Truth Comes Out

**26 reviews, no way! This is making me so happy! Anyway, here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for!**

CHAPTER 6: The Truth Comes Out

I had been planning to go and see Danny and Josie again, but as the next few days were rainy, I was not permitted to do go out. I stayed inside, playing cards with my siblings or helping around the house when I was needed. Uncle Aiden, Peter, and my father were at work; rain never stopped the papers!

Gem had had the sudden urge to bake cookies that morning, and the aroma of cookies hot from the oven soon filled the restaurant. Jennie and Ollie were scampering around Gem's feet as she took a sheet out of the oven, both of them clamoring for the first one. At noon, the boys (as my mother liked to call them) came home for their lunch break, sopping wet from the downpour outside.

I ate my own lunch before going up to my bedroom. I had a perfect view of the pier and harbor from my window, and I had always wanted to draw a stormy sea; now was the perfect time. Just as I sat down at my desk, my father entered the room.

"Drawing again, Elle?" He asked, a hint of impatience in his voice. He loved my artwork, but thought I should be spending more time with the other people my age around here, instead of "making friends with a sheet of paper."

"Yes," I replied, not looking up as I lightly sketched the gray clouds in the sky.

"Why don't you go and see Lillie?" He asked gently.

"I was going to, but it's just so rainy out. I didn't want to soil my dress," I lied. Lying and drawing were two of my better skills. For the most part, I tried to stay away from fibbing, but it was undoubtedly a good skill to have in a tight spot. I had no intention of seeing Lillie today; if I was to be completely honest, I just wanted to talk to Danny again.

"Elle, is everything alright?" He asked, sitting down on my bed. It was so irksome when he acted this way; Mother could always tell when I wanted to be alone, but he just didn't understand me at all!

"I'm fine." It was true. Nothing was wrong, I just wanted to draw.

"Alright. I'll let you be."

"Thank you."

"Your drawings are beautiful, you know." He remarked as he was leaving. "I wish I was that talented." I stopped shading for a second, as a thought had just occurred to me. I turned in my chair and faced him, perplexed.

"Mother was watching me draw outside one day, and she said I was exactly like you. I've never seen you draw anything, Father." He glanced away and wrung his hands.

"She must have just meant your love of the outdoors," He stammered, then left the room. I frowned; something wasn't right.

The rain let up around three o'clock, and Gem took the twins out to jump in puddles. Uncle Aiden, Peter and Father had returned to work, or so I thought. Peter and my uncle had left, but when I came downstairs to show Mother my completed pencil sketch, I was surprised to find both her and my father in the living room. Father was standing, leaning against a beam with his arms folded while my mother sat at the center table, elbows propped up and hands clasped.

"What's going on?" I asked tentatively. Mother looked up, sighed, and got up to lead me to the table.

"Sit down, honey. Your father and I need to tell you something, something that you are now old enough to know."

"Am I in trouble?" I asked, thoroughly befuddled.

"No, sweetie, you aren't in any trouble. Please, just have a seat." I sat down in one of the armchairs near the currently empty fireplace, curiosity making my mind whir. What was it that they needed to tell me? Oh no, I thought. Oh, God, please don't let it be one of those you're-becoming-a-woman talks!

My mother took a deep breath before speaking. "Elle, look at yourself."

I was lost. Where was this going?

"You have beautiful, golden hair, blue eyes, and a perfect smile."

"Mother, what are you trying to say?"

"Look at me, Elle. Look at Sam. You don't look anything like us." Sam? Why was she using his name?

"Sam? You mean Father."

"No, honey," She said, taking my hand. "I know what I said." I stayed silent, heart beating like a drum.

"I don't underst—"

"Sam is not your father."

I sat in stunned silence, unsure of what I had just heard. I saw that Mother had tears falling down her cheeks. "Wh—what? What are you talking about? Are you saying that I—I'm adopted?"

"No, no, sweetie." My mother soothed. "I am your mother. I gave birth to you. But Sam…Sam is not your father."

I whipped my head around to look at him, and his expressionless face was all the confirmation I needed. "I can't—I don't know what you're—I—you lied to me!" I sputtered. "All my life, I've grown up thinking I had a father, a father who loved me! And now…now it's all nothing! You can't just tell me that my father isn't my father and then not tell me who my father is!"

I wasn't making any sense; every thought I had jumped around my brain, making me dizzy. I ran towards the door, not caring that the rain was coming down again, not caring that I had knocked Ollie to the ground in my haste as he came through the door. I had to get away.

"Elle, wait!" I heard my mother call. I ignored her, blinded by tears and anger. How could they do this? Why, why didn't they just tell me before?

I ran through the streets, soaked to the skin within minutes. My hair was plastered to my face, and I was sure I looked a mess. I ran all the way to my tree, which was the only place no one knew about but me. It takes a lot to make me cry, but this was certainly a lot. I climbed up to the highest sturdy branch, tearing my dress on the way, and sobbed.

**Don't worry, there's more on this little mother-daughter discussion to come :D I know exactly what I'm doing, and I promise to have more detail later! Please review; I read each and every one and they make me so smiley!**


	7. Chapter 7: Mixed Emotions

**Sorry about the late update! I've been caught up in guests visiting, rehearsals for the summer musical, and of course, Harry Potter (midnight premiere, seeing the movie a second time, crying over certain characters, etc. :D)! Anyway, here's the next installment! **

CHAPTER 7: Mixed Emotions

I sat on the branch for what seemed like hours, even after my sobs had subsided. It was still raining, and I let the drops slide down my skin, washing away my tears. Up here, surrounded by green leaves and branches, I felt completely alone, which I was glad of. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, didn't want anyone to try and talk to me. Most of all, I didn't want anyone to ask questions.

I leaned against the trunk of the tree, saddened but a lot calmer since my mother had told me about my "father." Then came the inevitable onslaught of questions, none of which I had answers for. If Sam was not my father, who was? Why had I never met him? Why hadn't I been told about all of this? I shouldn't have been permitted to grow up not knowing my own father!

The more I thought about it, the more I realized how incredibly dense I must have been all these years. I didn't share any features with either of my parents, especially Sam, as I supposed I would be calling him now. My mother and I had always been close, and she really knew me. "Father," however, never seemed to truly understand me as a person.

I wiped the few remaining tears from my eyes and leaned my head on the rough bark of the tree. Mere hours ago, my life had been so much easier; I had been happy. It was amazing to me how a simple sentence can leave such a large impact on someone's life.

Just as I closed my eyes in an effort to relax, I heard sounds at the base of my tree. I immediately froze, absolutely silent, hoping that whatever was down there wouldn't find me. The noise came again, louder than any sound a squirrel or bird could have made. It sounded like footsteps.

I tried to conceal myself in the leaves, but it was too late. Someone was climbing up.

I turned away, planning to ignore whoever was climbing, when a familiar voice reached my ears. "Elle?" it said, curious.

I looked over my shoulder warily, and my eyes widened. "Danny?" I asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he responded; he wasn't angry, just curious as to why I was here. I wiped my eyes again, embarrassed that he was seeing me now, of all times.

I paused for a moment, trying to think of something clever to say, but all that came out was, "I—I asked you first." He laughed ruefully.

"You probably don't want to know. Why are you here?"

"You probably don't want to know," I mimicked.

He set his jaw, and I could tell he was contemplating answering. "This is where I go whenever my father gets angry. Today, he really lost it; he's been drinking more and more lately, and everything sets him off. He started throwing things around the kitchen, and he was going to start on me if I hadn't ran out the door. Here is the only place I really feel like he won't be able to find me. Up until now, I thought no one knew about it except for me."

I found that I wasn't surprised; I knew something had to have been wrong when Danny's father treated me so cruelly on the Fourth of July. "What about Josie?" I asked, hoping that the little girl was okay. "Where is she?"

"She went to a friend's house, thank God. She hasn't met many people yet, but she's made a couple of good friends. She went over for a while to play and wasn't at home when he lost his temper; I'm so glad of it."

I nodded slowly, amazed that he had shared this information. He looked at me. "Well, I've told you my story. Now why are _you_ here?"

I didn't want to tell him, and I didn't even know where I would begin if I did. "It's complicated."

"You can tell me."

I shied away from his outstretched hand as he reached over to put it on my shoulder. "Is it really that bad?" He asked softly. Part of me wanted to nod my head yes, and avoid telling him anything. The other part of me, however, needed to talk.

"It's my father. Or, rather, who I thought my father was."

"What do you mean?"

"My—my mother called me in to talk this morning. My 'father,'" I said sarcastically, "was standing there too. She told me to sit down, and then discussed how—how I look. She, um, pointed out how I don't look anything like either one of them, and I thought she was trying to say that I was adopted."

I paused, feeling tears well up in my eyes as I retold the story. "She told me that, though she is my mother, her husband, Sam, is not my father. Danny, they've been lying to me my whole life!"

Danny didn't say anything for a moment. Then, he said tentatively, "Elle, you shouldn't think of it as a lie. Maybe your mother was just waiting to tell you at the right time. Maybe she was waiting until you were old enough to know."

"You don't understand!" I said desperately. "At least you have an actual father! Imagine growing up under the impression that you had two biological parents, only to find out that one of them is not even related to you at all!"

"I know. I know it must be hard," He said sympathetically. "But you can't just go around feeling sorry for yourself, Elle. Did your mother tell you who your real father was?"

"No," I said shakily.

"Ask her. Give her a chance to tell you the full story; don't just take what you know and accuse her of lying."

Danny's words, though somewhat harsh considering the circumstances, made perfect sense. He was absolutely right.

I had to ask her. I had to know who my father was.

**You like? Review, it makes me feel all happy! :D **


	8. Chapter 8: A Shocking Truth

**Sorry for the late update! I've been working on another story, as well as doing performances of the summer musical for the past week. Hopefully five pages and over 2,400 words will make up for it!**

CHAPTER 8: A Shocking Truth

Danny walked back to Biddy Milligan's with me, both of us still sopping wet from the previous rain. It was now no more than a drizzle, resulting in fine mist and fog enveloping the city. I stopped as we reached the building, and turned to face my friend.

"Thank you," I said, shivering a little from the dampness of my clothes. "For everything."

"I'm glad I could help." We stood there in silence for a moment, and I got the feeling that Danny wanted to say something else. When he didn't, I smoothed out my dress, preparing to go inside. As I turned to go, however, Danny said, "I hope everything turns out alright."

I nodded. "As do I." Danny turned and headed back the way we came; I assumed he was going back to the tree, to avoid his father as long as possible. I glanced at the door and was surprised to see that someone had flipped the sign hanging there from "open" to "closed." Had it really gotten that late? When I looked inside, however, I knew why customers were not wanted at this time. My mother was sitting alone at a table, hunched over, her shoulders shaking. I fought the urge to cry myself as I stepped inside, the bell on the door clinking gently.

My mother looked up, and burst into tears when she saw me. "Elle!" She gasped, running to me and pulling me into a tight embrace. "Elle, I'm so sorry!" She was crying again, and it scared me.

"No," I said, pulling away from her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run off like that, I just needed to—to get away from—from—"

"Oh, Elle, sweetheart, it's alright. It's alright." She smoothed my wet hair out of my eyes. "Come now, I'll get you something to drink, or something to eat, anything." She bustled away, putting a kettle on the stove, murmuring to herself about teabags.

"Mother, I don't want tea."

"What is it you would like, then?"

"I would like to know who my father is."

_Rose's POV_

My heart plummeted to my stomach in the span of about two seconds. I should have expected the question, but I was in no fit state to answer it now.

"Elle, darling, please understand. I will tell you, but at the moment I'm afraid that I can't at the moment." I closed my eyes, hating my words. However, instead of saddened as I had expected it to be, my daughter's face was stern, determined.

"Yes you_ can_." Elle said. As I looked at her, I suddenly remembered how painful it had been for me, at her age, to accept the word "no." I still had trouble accepting it now.

My shoulders slumped. However difficult it may be, I had to tell Elle now. "Alright, Elle." I led her over to an armchair and sat in one next to it, taking deep breaths.

"When I was seventeen years old, I was betrothed to a man named Caledon Hockley. My mother had chosen him for me because of his wealth; he was one member of a very prestigious family. My father had died shortly beforehand, leaving me and my mother nothing but a load of bad debts, hidden by a good name."

"What name?" asked Elle, clearly confused.

I took a deep breath. "DeWitt-Bukater." It was the first time that that awful name, the name that had kept me trapped for so long, had rolled off of my tongue in years. "He was an awful man; his patronizing stares and cold smile followed me everywhere. My family, Cal and I were living in Southampton, England at the time, and we were soon to return to America. Cal had booked us tickets on a ship, a ship that was due to set sail on its maiden voyage in April of that year."

Elle's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "The—the Titanic?" She whispered.

"Yes. The Titanic. I assume you've been taught about it at school?" Elle nodded slowly, her eyes glassy.

"To every other passenger, it was a ship of leisure, a ship of dreams. To me, it was nothing more than a slave ship, taking me back to America in chains. One night, after the ship had set sail, I was forced to sit through yet another dreadful dinner party. We were first class passengers, sweetheart, and that meant an endless stream of cigar smoke and mindless chatter, complete with corsets, lacy white gloves, and caviar. "I felt as if I had no way out."

I paused, unsure whether I should tell Elle about how I attempted to commit suicide. It was likely best that she knew, I thought. "I tried to take my own life." The words hung in the air between us like a cloud of thick smoke, making it hard to breathe.

"W-what?" Elle whispered, shocked and no doubt scared. "Why?"

"I felt hopeless; it was as if there was absolutely nothing positive around me. I had decided that the only way to be relieved of all the pain in my life was to end it."

"How…?"

"I was going to jump off of the ship. I was about to do it when a young man came up behind me. I still remember what he said to me, every word, even now. He convinced me not to jump, and helped me climb back onto the deck. Cal, being the very condescending, arrogant man he was, invited the man to dinner the following night as a 'thank you,' knowing quite well that he was in the third class, and likely had no experience with fine dining whatsoever." I paused, letting Elle absorb all that I had just told her.

"My rescuer somehow managed to endure the dinner, before excusing himself to go back to the lower decks to 'row with the other slaves' as he put it." I laughed at the memory, and Elle looked at me questioningly.

"Mother," She asked, "What was his name?"

"Jack. Jack Dawson." I replied, my words catching in my throat. I smiled in what I hoped was an encouraging matter before continuing. Over the next hour and a half, I poured my heart out to my daughter, telling her each and every detail of my time with Jack. Until that day, I had never realized how desperately I needed to tell somebody about him. I never imagined how much it would help to talk about the man who had changed my life, rather than shutting him up inside my mind.

I told Elle about the raucous party in third class, with Irish music giving even those who were getting on in their years the urge to dance. I told her about how I had so quickly fallen in love with Jack, how he had taught me to live. I left nothing out; Elle had the right to know every possible detail about her father, and she was mature enough to hear even about Jack's portrait of me. I also told her about how Jack and I had found ourselves in a storage room, and the car we had found there, despite her somewhat scandalized face.

When I began to tell her about the iceberg, however, my voice simply stopped.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Elle's face fell.

"I—I'm fine. Elle…what I'm about to tell you is going to be extremely hard for me, and I need you to understand that."

"I understand."

"The night that the Titanic struck the iceberg, Jack was falsely accused of thievery. To this day, I can't believe that I thought he was guilty at first. He was taken away and handcuffed, left to die in the office of the Master-at-Arms. I managed to free him after acknowledging his innocence, but not before the ship had begun to flood. We miraculously made it up to the boat deck, and I was given a spot in one of the last lifeboats to leave the ship. As it was lowered, I watched Jack still standing on the ship's deck. That's when I realized what was truly happening. The Titanic, the ship that was said to be unsinkable, really was sinking; half the people on the ship were going to die. I couldn't bear to leave Jack, so I jumped from the lifeboat to one of the lower promenade decks of the ship, barely managing to hold on until I was pulled over the railing."

"Why, Mother, why didn't you just stay in the boat?" Elle had tears in her eyes, Jack's eyes.

"Sweetheart, someday you'll understand why. When two people love each other, that love is put above anything—and everything—else. Jack was the one person I had ever truly loved; I couldn't leave him. I had to know that he would be alright."

Elle nodded, though I doubted she fully understood the meaning behind my words.

"Together, he and I struggled through the crowds of people swarming to decks, trying desperately to find another way off the ship. Cal was furious; he couldn't stand the fact that I had chosen Jack, a gutter rat in his eyes, over him. He—he chased us, gun in hand, and at that point I no longer knew which one of us he was aiming to shoot. We eventually escaped, but at that point it was too late. The ship was filling with water, and fast. We almost drowned, Elle, after being trapped behind a locked gate as water rushed in around us." I closed my eyes, determined to see this story through until the end.

"By the time we finally made it out into the open again, the Titanic was nearly vertical, and it was all we could do to inch along the sloped deck to the highest point. Somehow, Jack pulled me up onto the railing with him, the same railing I had attempted to jump off of only days before. Everywhere around us, people were screaming, slipping as falling as the ship began its plunge."

I stopped, noticing the tears streaming down Elle's face and feeling the warm wetness of my own. "We were two of fifteen hundred people that went into the sea when Titanic sank from under us. Jack and I swam until we found a small raft of wood, a broken piece of furniture, I assume; it was only big enough for one person. Jack, such a gentleman, stayed in the water, putting me on the wood. The great ocean liner was gone, lost to the waves. There was nothing for us to do then but wait. Wait to die; wait to live. Wait for an absolution that would never come."

Elle seemed unable to speak, and I imagined how much of a blow this must be to her. However, she was growing older now, and she was old enough to know the truth. "What happened then?" Elle asked softly, voice barely above a whisper.

"For the longest time, nothing happened, sweetheart. The hundreds of people waiting in the frigid waves grew quieter and quieter as we tried to hold on; the water was freezing, causing our hair and clothes to freeze stiff. Eventually," I sighed, "One lifeboat came back for those still alive. One, out of twenty or so floating nearby. I turned to face Jack; I wanted to tell him that there was a boat, a boat come to save us. He didn't respond. I thought he may be sleeping, and tried to wake him, but he had been in the water too long, and—" I couldn't go on. I broke down in tears, trying to hide my face so that I wouldn't scare Elle.

The next thing I was aware of was a soft touch on my shoulder, followed by a warm embrace. "Oh, Mother, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I got so angry, I just had no idea!" We were both in tears now, clinging to each other.

"It's alright, Elle. Now you know; Jack Dawson was—and still is—your father. Oh, Elle, I wish he was here with us now; he was such an incredible person. Without him, neither of us would be here, and—oh, Elle, you look just like him!"

_End of Rose's POV_

_Back to Elle's POV_

I looked like him? I was absolutely shocked, and ashamed at the way I had acted earlier. If only I had known just how painful my mother's past had been, I never would have demanded she recount On the other hand, I was glad that now there were no secrets between the two of us.

"Mother," I said to her as she wiped tears from her eyes, "Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. I know I should have told you long before now, I just didn't know how."

"Does Sam know about Jack?"

"No. No one knows about him, no one except for me and you. The only thing that the Calverts know is that I was on the Titanic and that I left my family." At my questioning glance, she clarified. "I took Jack's name after we survivors were rescued by crew and passengers on the Carpathia. To this day, not my mother nor Cal nor anyone I was travelling with knows I am alive, and I've asked the Calverts to keep it that way."

"What happened to Cal?" I asked. Couldn't he still be looking for my mother?

"By now he's married of course, and inherited his millions. I'm sure his name has been in the papers, but I haven't seen him since 1912, which I am quite thankful of." She laughed, and I smiled back at her.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Elle?"

"You wouldn't have jumped, would you?" I said with a smile.

She put an arm around my shoulder, clearly much more lighthearted than she had been moments before. "Elle, darling, you remind me so much of your father."

**Was it worth the wait? Review, or you'll never find out what happens next with Danny, Elle and a very angry father…but that's all I'm saying for now!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Pier

**Okay, time for me to apologize! I am so, so, SO SORRY for the obscenely late update! Part of it is due to more writer's block, part is because of another story that my friend and I began writing, and part is because of the relentless, week-long clutches of…summer camp. Anyway, I am REALLY SORRY! It won't happen again, I promise. Here's the long overdue Chapter 9; I hope you like it!**

CHAPTER 9: The Pier

The sun had poked through the dismal clouds now, and the city sparkled with a mixture of sunlight, rain, and a remaining few grey clouds; it was that strange medium between light and dark that comes with the end of a rainstorm. I stepped outside into the rain-chilled air, breathing in the clean smell of the world. "Mother, I'm going to go for a walk!" I called.

"Alright, Elle. Please be home in time for dinner." I smiled and walked down the street in the direction Danny had gone earlier. I did not care that his father disliked me; I wanted to see Danny and Josie, and I was through being polite with their father about it. I eventually came to a small, ramshackle house that looked for all the world like it had been abandoned.

Josie, I noticed, was sitting in the tiny bit of brown grass that was the yard, playing with a dirty old teddy bear much like the one I had been attached to as a child. Upon seeing me, her face lit up and she waved; it was cut off, however, as she looked worriedly towards the broken window by the front door. She frantically got up and ran inside, leaving me very confused.

Curious, I strode up to the door confidently and knocked on the old wood. It opened slowly as Danny looked out at me, Josie hiding behind him. He then opened it wider so that I could see more of him than his eyes.

"Elle, what are you doing here?" He asked in a low voice. "You shouldn't have come."

"I just wanted to say hello," I started, standing up straighter.

"I'm going to be straightforward here, Elle. My father despises you and your family, and I've told you why. If he sees you…"

"I know. Why don't we go down to the pier, all three of us? We'll be able to talk there, and he won't see us." Danny looked over his shoulder into the darkened house as if expecting his father to be hiding in the shadows, listening. Perhaps he was.

"I—we can't, Elle. If we leave, he'll know something is going on; he isn't completely clueless. Josie and I want nothing more than to leave here, but we just can't at the moment." His words sounded flat and monotonous, as if they had been rehearsed should this situation arise. Josie nodded vigorously to illustrate the urgency of her brother's words. I raise one eyebrow, not giving in to Danny's objections.

"He's got you trapped, Danny, both of you, and you're going to die if you don't break free! Don't let _him _control you!"

"He's not controlling us!" Danny snapped. Just then, a low, gravelly voice issued from inside.

"Daniel! Who is that at the door?" it roared, and Danny grimaced.

I ignored his father's yell, and, lowering my voice, said, "Then why are you too afraid to even step out of the house, lest he find out? Why are you whispering, not even opening the door all the way? You and Josie are not…_foremen_ that he can command, so stop acting like you are!" I could tell that I had hit Danny hard with that statement; he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

When he finally spoke, it was without emotion, his eyes dull. "We can't come down to the pier with you, Elle, I'm sorry."

"So am I," I retorted, an edge of sarcasm in my voice. With that, I spun on my heel and began walking down the cracked pathway leading from the house as Danny closed the door. I was almost to the road when the sounding of breaking glass came from inside; I whirled, and Josie ran out the door into my arms. Danny appeared a moment later, and though he tried to hide it with his sleeve, I didn't miss the jagged, bleeding cut on his arm.

"On second thought, let's go," he said, glancing over his shoulder once more before the three of us left the property.

Upon reaching the pier, Josie immediately clambered down onto the small spit of sand below the raised dock that Danny and I were sitting on to look for shells. I smiled, glad that she was able to have at least some fun now that she was not near her father. Danny seemed to be reading my thoughts, for he said, "It's like she doesn't live when we're around him, like she doesn't know how to smile if he's there."

"I've noticed that as well," I replied, feeling sorry for Josie. She didn't deserve the life she had, no one did!

"I hate him."

"What?" I asked, startled.

"You heard me. Look at her, look how innocent she is! No little girl should be as afraid of their own father as she is," he said in a pained voice.

"You really care for her, don't you?"

"Of course I do! It hurts like hell seeing her scared to go home, scared to ask for a glass of water in case he gets angry. She's frightened to death in that house."

"Danny, you _can _tell someone, you know. I understand that sometimes, no matter how hard a situation is, a person doesn't want to ask for help. I've been there myself. But," I sighed, "there are sometimes when you _need _it."

"Well, that's wonderful news," He said sarcastically. "Very touching. But how, exactly, are we supposed to get out of this mess without the police getting involved? That is the _last _thing Josie and I want."

"Come stay with us." As I had expected, he had refused before the sentence was even out of my mouth.

"No. You have how many people staying in that place already? Eight? Not to mention anybody who's renting out a room."

"We have a guest room that you could use, at least for the time being."

"It's too much of a hassle."

"It wouldn't be any more of a hassle than living with your father has been for the two of you. You'll be safer there." He shook his head; what could I say to convince him to live at Biddy Milligan's?

"Josie would be happier there." He swallowed, looking down at Josie as she pocketed yet another smooth rock, or held another shiny shell up to the setting sun. He turned away, and as he did so, I saw once again the cut on his forearm. "Danny, you know I'm right. You need somewhere where Josie won't be afraid, where the two of you won't be in danger of—you know," I said, indicating his arm.

"One night," he said, finally acquiescing to my proposal. "But that'll be it."

"That'll be enough," I whispered under my breath, a plan already forming in my head.

**Please review! I need to know whether you actually like what I'm writing before I can write more of it! So…REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Safe?

**Sorry (again) for the wait! Here's Chapter 10!**

CHAPTER 10: Safe?

Danny and Josie tentatively entered the restaurant behind me when we arrived, as if they expected to be thrown out. "Come on!" I urged, half-leading, half-dragging them inside. "Mother?" I called.

"What is it, Elle?" She was drying plates with Gem in the kitchen when she looked up at me. Though she covered it well and almost instantaneously, Danny and I both saw the look of surprise flash across her face when she saw we had company.

"Mother, this is Danny and Josie Whisten. Would it be alright if they stayed here with us tonight? Their father has to um, work late."

I could tell that my mother didn't believe my lie for a second as she gave me an appraising glance. I gave her a pleading look in response, telling her without words to go along with what I was saying. She raised one eyebrow slightly before turning to my friends with a smile on her face. "You two are welcome to stay in one of our rooms upstairs. Elle will show you, won't you, dear?"

I nodded, indicating for them to follow me upstairs. I led them down the hall to one of our guest rooms; it had two twin beds, a closet, a dresser, and a small desk by a small window. "I know it isn't very luxurious," I said as Josie promptly claimed the bed nearest the window and began bouncing, "but I think you'll be alright."

"This is perfect!" Josie squealed as she landed on the mattress. Danny turned to me, and, to my surprise, lightly touched my arm. My sense of touch immediately went into overdrive; I was all too aware of Danny's skin on mine, and had to concentrate to hear his next words.

"Thank you, Elle. She really hasn't had this much fun in ages," he whispered, jerking his head towards Josie as she ran around the room, checking out its every corner. I smiled, trying to find my voice.

"It's no problem at all," I managed. "I'm going to go downstairs and see if Mother needs any help; you two make yourselves at home!"

I exited the room as calmly as I could, pausing at the top of the stairs. What had just happened? Danny had brushed against me or playfully smacked my shoulder numerous times; why was it so different now? Shaking the thought from my mind, I headed downstairs.

Mother was waiting for me.

"Elle, what's going on?" She asked before I even had a chance to open my mouth.

I debated whether or not to stick to my story about their father working late, but her stern look burned the thought away like fire eating at paper. My excuses vanished and my shoulders slumped; I had to tell her.

I kept my voice low as I spoke, lest Danny and Josie be coming downstairs. "Mother, they can't stay where they're living now. Their father is awful."

"Elle, don't say things like that!"

"But it's true! He's been drunk every time I've seen him; I can smell it. He disliked me before three words had been spoken between us. Josie is always terrified around him, and she doesn't even smile unless it's just me and Danny with her."

"Elle, it isn't up to you to decide things like this."

I was not going to let this go, and cut in before she could reprimand me any further. "And—and I think he hits Danny! He had bruises and cuts! Look at his arms, you'll see them." I looked at my mother, hoping that she would understand. To my surprise, I saw that her expression was that of shock, not of anger.

She neither scolded nor agreed with my words; she merely turned her back and walked upstairs.

"Mother, where are you going?" I asked, following her. She marched right into Danny and Josie's room, acting as if nothing had happened downstairs.

"Are you finding everything alright?" She asked sweetly. What was she doing?

"Yes, ma'am, everything is fine," Danny replied, while Josie nodded vigorously.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself," Mother continued, holding out her hand in a casual gesture she seldom used when meeting people staying at Biddy Milligan's. "I'm Rose Dawson, Ms. Dawson to you," she told him with a laugh.

"Well, Ms. Dawson, it's a pleasure. Thank you for the room," Danny replied, taking her hand and shaking it firmly, slightly confused. I, however, realized what my mother was doing at once. As they shook hands, Danny's sleeve moved to reveal a series of blue-and-black bruises on his arm, clearly fingermarks. Mother, having seen what she came to see, nodded curtly, smiled, and exited the room, motioning for me to come with her.

Danny looked at me questioningly, and I shrugged, telling him without words to just ignore my mother's strange behavior. Safely out of earshot, Mother turned to me, rubbing her temple. "You were right," she admitted.

"I know. They can't go back there."

"Yes, I see that. However, what you failed to realize is that even if their father is a blundering alcoholic like you say he is, he _will _notice that his own children are missing."

"Mother—"

"They can stay for tonight, but only because they're already here."

"And because their father is probably already out drinking and will have too much beer and whiskey in him to notice anything when he gets home," I pointed out.

Mother glared at me and I shot her a look that clearly said "you know it's true."

"Tomorrow morning," she continued, "they'll have to go home." With that, she left me on the landing feeling anything but discouraged. I would find a way to keep my friends safe.

After all, how could they go back to something they never had?

**Please REVIEW! I know it's been a while but I still love hearing what you guys have to say! **

**Oh and 10 Awesomeness Points (APs) to anyone who can point out the similarities between the fourth little paragraph thingy and a certain scene from the movie! If you think you know, tell me in a review! :D**

**On an unrelated note, I put up a poll on my profile…it's not Titanic-related but it is fanfiction-related, so check it out and vote!**


	11. Chapter 11: Problems and Laughs

**Sorry for the late update; school just started, I have volleyball after school, and not as much time to write! Plus, I'm a wee bit shocked at the moment…I just found out my teacher's cousin is somewhat famous, and I've kind of had an actor-crush on him for a while now…yeah. Awkward.**

**ANYWAY, I hope you like this chapter; read and review!**

CHAPTER 11: Problems and Laughs

I give my mother a lot of credit. That night at dinner, it was as if Danny and Josie were part of our family; she treated them graciously, made conversation, and listened attentively to everything that they said, even when Josie began rambling due to sleepiness.

That night, after checking once more on our guests to make sure they found our establishment to their liking, Mother came into my room to say goodnight. I was wearing my favorite nightgown (periwinkle blue with sea green lace on the collar and sleeves), and I was brushing my long, golden blonde hair as I looked out my window into the night, across the shimmering harbor.

Mother came over silently and placed one hand on my shoulder, making me jump. "Elle, I'm sorry," she said. I turned, surprised.

"What for?"

"For being unreasonable when you first brought Daniel and Josie here. I see now that they really do need help, and I will see that they get it."

"Oh, Mother! Thank you," I cried, flinging myself into her arms. "So can they stay a while longer?"

"We'll see, darling, we'll see. Let's get you to bed." She kissed me goodnight after I was snug under the sheets, and left the room with what I could have sworn was a heavy sigh. As soon as the light in the hall was extinguished and my mother was downstairs, a figure appeared at my door, looking over its shoulder before entering.

"Danny?"

"Hi," he said rather awkwardly.

"Hello. If I may ask, why are you in my room?"

"I want to talk to you." My heart leapt and I instinctively pulled the sheets tighter around my body as he sat down on my bed. The mattress sagged under this added weight, and I hurriedly started smoothing out my hair, stopping myself when I began to braid it for something to do.

"Um, what do you need to talk about?" I asked uncertainly.

"Why are you doing this for us?" I let out a breath, relieved.

"You and Josie deserve a better life than you have; you two are good people living in bad conditions."

"You mean, my father," he said. It wasn't a question; it was a statement. I nodded, hugging my knees to my chest and averting my eyes. Danny ran a hand through his hair and I couldn't help but watch; it was very attractive when he did that.

"Elle, I understand your concern, but Josie and I…we've learned to put up with him."

"By letting him beat you around like a sack of potatoes while Josie has to watch?" I retorted, unable to stop myself. Danny opened his mouth to retaliate, but I cut him off. "I know he beats you; there's no point in hiding it from me any longer. I've seen the cuts, the bruises. Allowing him to hit you is not putting up with him, Danny; that's letting him take control."

There was silence between us for a couple moments before I tentatively asked, "Do you even _try _to fight back?"

"Yes. More for Jo's sake than mine."

"Danny, why did you really come in here?" I asked skeptically. Yes, we had been talking, but it wasn't anything we hadn't discussed previously.

"I—what? I wanted to ask you why you're being so generous."

"There's something more, isn't there? Something else that you want to say."

Danny leaned his head against the wall my bed was pushed up against. "It's just—damn it!" I was taken aback by this sudden exclamation.

"Excuse me?"

"You were right. It's better here at Biddy Milligan's. It's better for me, and it's better for Jo." I smiled inwardly, proud that I had finally gotten through to him.

"You're welcome to stay," I began. "I'm sure with a little more persuasion on my part, Mother will allow you to room here long-term."

"We both know that's not possible. Your mother's mind is made up like a seagull intent on snatching a sandwich." I fell silent for a moment, biting back a smile at his simile. That is, until Danny began laughing. His laughter was contagious, and the two of us were left chuckling uncontrollably like children who had just put a thumbtack on the teacher's chair without getting caught. Neither of us knew what exactly was so funny; it was just one of those moments in which you can't help but laugh.

After our laughter had subsided, Danny turned to face me, the light of the moon casting squares of light across us. He held up a hand a foot away from my arm, holding it in the air between us. My breath caught in my throat, and my wrist began to tingle despite the fact that he wasn't touching it. What was happening? Why was it so sudden and strong?

I blinked slowly, reopening my eyes to find that he had dropped his hand. I must admit, I felt somewhat disappointed, as if I had been cheated out of something. Just then, we heard a sleepy yawn from the room where Josie was lying in bed. "Danny?" she called.

"I should go," Danny whispered hastily. "I don't want her fully awake; she really needs her sleep. I'll see you in the morning?" He said that last sentence as a question, as if he thought I might not be there when he woke up. It gave me a new, warm feeling in my chest.

"Of course! See you at breakfast, Danny." He smiled and left the room, leaving me to try and decipher my confusing feelings.

**Please pretty please review! I love hearing what you guys think of this story, you can't imagine how happy reading your reviews makes me! Especially right now, I really need some cheering up!**


	12. Chapter 12 A Happy Start to a Bad Day

**Okay, this is short, but think of it as an introduction to something huge and important (aka the next chapter, which I'll have up soon!)**

Chapter 12: A Happy Start…to a Very Bad Day

_Josie's POV_

I woke up before my brother the next morning; it was early and the birds were singing a cheerful song just for me as I rubbed sleep out of my eyes. For a moment, I was confused, not recognizing the flowery drapes on the window or the light blue wallpaper. Then I remembered. This was Elle's house, the pretty blonde girl my brother fancied. Well, at least it seemed he did. The one thing I could never know for sure with him was which girl he found attractive.

Looking at the happy sunlight and cleanliness of the room, I thought for a moment that I had gone back in time. This place reminded me of when Mommy was still here. I missed her more than anything at that moment.

She was always smiling, always happy to see me and Danny. When she got sick and went to Heaven, Daddy changed. He didn't laugh anymore, and he always smelled strange when he got home at night, as if he had been meddling in something he shouldn't be. I didn't like it. I still don't like it. It makes me sad, and I miss my real daddy, wherever he went.

I pulled the covers closer to my body and shivered in the cool morning chilliness. Danny's sheets rustled as he turned over in his bed, and I suddenly got an idea that I knew would get him to wake up. Quiet as a mouse, I took my pillow out from behind me, fluffing it up a little. Then, in one quick movement, I hurled it across the room! It hit my brother right in the face, and he awoke with a splutter of words.

"Wha—? Jo? Wait…Jo! What was that for?" he asked. I knew he wasn't mad though. I'm smart that way. I could see the smile he tried to hide as he threw the pillow back at me, and laughed when he missed.

"Get up!" I ordered, trying to sound as tough and grown-up as I could.

"No," Danny grumbled, burying himself beneath the covers. "Go be an annoying little sister somewhere else." Again, I was not fazed. I ran over and yanked to covers off of him, letting the chill in the room jolt him awake. I giggled as he jumped out of bed and tried to pick me up over his shoulder, but ran down the rickety old stairs to the restaurant area before he could catch me. I was still wearing the same clothes I had had on yesterday, the day before, and the day before that. That was another thing about my daddy. Nowadays, if you asked him anything, it was "no" before you had even finished the sentence.

_End of Josie's POV_

_Back to Elle's POV_

My mother and I were, as usual, awake by the time Josie came racing down the stairs, no doubt hungry again. Danny followed her shortly, laughing and looking altogether playful. It appeared that he had been chasing his sister around, for she hid behind my legs with a girlish squeal. Upon seeing me, Danny's smile faded and his face turned a light shade of pink. He looked at me sheepishly as I set the breakfast table, trying to straighten the limp collar of his shirt as he attempted to flatten his hair. It was particularly unruly this morning.

"Uh…hi," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good morning," I replied coolly, shooting him a look that said "I saw that." He managed a weak laugh as he sat down next to Josie, and I smiled inwardly even more at his embarrassment; it was really quite amusing.

Mother nudged me as she walked by with a tray of bread, raising one eyebrow and glancing at Danny. I shrugged it off, biting my lip to keep from smiling and giving anything away. We had just sat down to breakfast when the door burst open, the little bell on top clanging ferociously against the glass. Josie squeaked in terror and I whirled in my chair, my heart pounding against my ribs.

Danny's eyes were fierce and Josie's were full of tears as they looked at the figure in the door. It was their father.

**This was short on purpose! It seemed awkward to combine this with what you'll read in the next chapter, so I'm splitting them. Don't worry though, I promise to make the next chapter long and intense!**

**Please review! Or else I'll tell Danny and Josie's father that everything he hates in life is your fault. Then I'll watch and see how bad he hurts you. **

**Haha as if! I'm not THAT mean…but please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Not Okay

**Sorry for the late update! I've had a lot going on, including an NYC trip (I met Daniel Radcliffe!) and school stuff getting underway…but anyway, here's chapter 13!**

CHAPTER 13: Not Okay

"No," I heard my mother whisper as Mr. Whisten's hulking figure blocked most of the doorway. The man marched over and grabbed Josie's wrist. Understandably, she burst into tears, trying to get away.

"Shut up!" her father snapped. Danny jumped up to defend his sister, but to my incredible surprise, my mother had beaten him to it.

"_Mister _Whisten!" She said in a cutting voice. "I will _not _allow this kind of barbaric behavior under this roof!"

"'Scuse, me, missus," Mr. Whisten slurred, his voice thick and his whole body swaying with the intoxication of whatever it was he had filled himself with. "But these here are my childs."

Mother huffed at his drunken stupor and poor grammar, and that one act of reproach surprised the man into relinquishing his grip on Josie's arm. She immediately seized her chance, running to hid behind Danny; I instinctively moved closer to him, creating a shield between Josie and her father. His hand brushed mine, and after a moment's hesitation, he grasped it.

This did nothing to slow my already racing heart.

"What was that you said t'me?" Mr. Whisten mumbled, taking a step towards my mother. Being the strong woman she was, she neither faltered nor flinched. Even when he slammed a fist down onto the table, she remained as still as a statue.

"I said, this is completely unacceptable behavior, and I ask that you stop at once!"

"Well, looks like you'll just hafta settle for a _no_, bitch." I heard a sharp intake of breath from Danny as he clenched my hand even tighter, and Josie let out another sob from behind me. This was nothing, however, compared to my mother's reaction. Her voice was stone cold when she answered, and I did not know how it was possible for Mr. Whisten to remain where he stood. If looks could kill, we would have a very large, intoxicated body to take care of.

"How _dare _you set foot here? And I thought I was the type of person you wanted to avoid."

"And you'll remain as such!" He bellowed. "Daniel, Jozzephine!" He said, still unable to speak very clearly. "Come with me righ' now, hear?"

Silence.

"I said, come!"

"N-no," Josie said, her voice quavering.

"Jo!" Danny warned. "Don't. Don't say anything. It isn't worth it," he added grimly.

"It _is _worth it!" She pouted back at him.

Now my mother and I were taking Danny's hint. "Josie, sweetie, please," I whispered. "Let my mommy talk, okay?"

"No! I want to say something!" With that, she marched up to her father, putting on a brave face and standing up as tall as she could. I stood frozen, wanting to drag her back to safety but unable to move.

_Oh, God help her,_ I thought as Josie stepped forward. There was nothing I could do. Even after trying to restrain Josie by holding her shoulders, she still would not budge. She had her six-year-old mind set on something, and I was almost afraid to find out what.

Then, Josie spoke, and my heart just about melted. "Daddy, stop! Elle and Miss Rose and everyone else here are my friends! I don't wanna leave them! I'm _happy _here!"

"Well, young lady," her father said, voice dripping with reproach. "Yer just gonna _have _to leave."

"Make me," she stated with the stubbornness only a little girl can possess. I moved forward to grab her, protect her, but I wasn't fast enough. Before I could blink, Josie was on the ground, shocked but still glaring. "Stop it!" She ordered her father, to no avail.

"Now listen here, you little brat—"

"No!" Danny yelled, advancing and releasing my hand. "Let her talk, _Father._ She knows a lot more than you ever will."

Mr. Whisten smiled a revolting, black-toothed smile and rubbed his scraggly beard. "Have it yer way. Talk."

Josie looked up at the man before her with the saddest eyes I had ever seen. "Daddy, where did you go?"

"Now listen here, you—" he growled. Josie cut him off.

"You used to be a good daddy! But now you're…you're…gone."

"I'm righ' here, you little arse," he spat.

"Mr. Whis—"

"No, Mother! Let Josie speak." I could see that after all she had been through, nothing this man could say would faze Josie.

"I know you're here! But you aren't really with us. Ever since Mommy died…"

"Now don't you start on that, yeh hear? I don't wanna hear another word 'bout that woman."

Josie took a deep breath and continued. "…you've been drinking and other bad things. I'm not dumb, Daddy. I have eyes, and a nose," she said wrinkling hers at the smell. "And I'm just saying that ever since Mommy died…you've been dead too."

For the first time, Mr. Whisten had nothing to say. The silence that followed was one of the loudest I had ever heard, and it seemed endless. Finally, Mr. Whisten, his eyes watery (though from tears or lack of sleep I could not be sure), spoke again in a husky voice.

"Now you listen here," he growled, clutching the collar of her dress and shoving her backwards into my outstretched arms. "I dunno who you think you are t'be goin' on like this, but you be'er stop it righ' now, hear? Now both o' yeh come with me _now."_

"No!" Mother declared. "I simply will not allow it! These children are to stay here, Mr. Whisten, not to go home with you in this…_condition,_" she said, referring to his drunken stupor and inability to stand up straight.

"Shut up!"

"No."

"Ms. Dawson," Danny warned, "Please don't—" But it was too late. In one swift movement that seemed entirely too coordinated for a drunken man, Mr. Whisten had slapped my mother hard across the face. I screamed, running to her side without a thought for my own safety, but she had recovered before I even reached her; it was as if she had been through this sort of thing before.

"What the hell are you thinking?" I screamed at Mr. Whisten as he balled his fists. Danny had leapt up too, and attempted to subdue his father as the man took a step forward.

"Get—out—of—here!" Danny shouted with each shove. Suddenly, the man stopped, pushing his son to the floor. I helped him up while my mother grabbed Josie, and the four of us stood in a line, facing him as he seethed in the doorway.

"You see?" he screeched. "It's people like you two who go mussin' everyone's lives around! T'sall your fault; you go livin' like this an'—an' the rest of us gotta go livin' of nothin'!" He wasn't making any sense, but I didn't care; he was heading towards the door, and that was all that mattered now.

_Mr. Whisten's POV_

It was horse shit, all a load of horse shit. These damned fools, thinking they could have their way with anything. I didn't want to let them have anything; so why in hell was I walking away, letting them win?

God damn it, I couldn't even pick apart my own thoughts, let alone the hell my life had turned into. The last thing I heard before slamming the door of that goddam restaurant was Josie, my little girl, the little girl I barely knew, calling after me. "Daddy, where did you go? Why can't it be like before?" she called innocently. Dammit I hate this life; nothing ever went right for me.

Where did I go wrong?

_End of Mr. Whisten's POV_

**Please review! It makes me so happy :D**

**And vote on my latest poll on my profile!**


	14. Chapter 14: Past, Present, Future

**I am SO SORRY it took me so long to update! I've had really bad writer's block for a really long time with this story, and three days ago I finally got an idea! But then, lo-and-behold, we got hit by a snowstorm. In October. Yeah. We have at least four power lines / telephone poles down, trees across roads, no electricity…. So, here I am, updating from a Starbucks, seeing as it's been five days and I still don't have power at my house. Ah, well. Here's a double update; I know it doesn't make up for almost two months without a new chapter, but it's the best I can do right now! Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Past, Present, and Future

"Oh, what are we going to _do_?" Mother cried the moment Mr. Whisten rounded the corner and was out of sight.

"Mother, please calm down," I urged, frightened by her hopelessness. "It's going to be alright, I promise."

"Ms. Dawson?" Danny asked tentatively. "If—if you need us to go, we can go."

Mother rubbed her temples and looked at Danny. "Don't be ridiculous. If there's any guarantee that you'll be staying, this is it. No. You're perfectly welcome here; you know that. I just don't know what to do about your father."

"That's just it, Ms. Dawson. You have to let him be; don't interfere this time. Not that your help hasn't been appreciated; it has, it really has," he added quickly.

"No. No, that's not what he would have wanted," she muttered, to herself more than anyone else in the room.

"Who?" piped up Josie. Mother looked alarmed, as if she had not meant to speak her last sentence aloud. From what I could deduce, she hadn't.

"My husband," Mother said softly. I could tell from Danny and Josie's mollified expressions that I was the only one who truly understood the meaning behind my mother's words. Snapping out of her dreamlike state, Mother said rather sharply, "Get on upstairs, all of you."

"Sorry, Mother, but…why?" It was nowhere near nighttime; what was Mother up to?

"Just go, please," she replied, and I could tell she was holding back tears. What on earth—? "I'll talk to you later, Elle."

"Alright. Come on Danny, Josie…let's go." The three of us marched upstairs, and it wasn't long before I found out why Mother had wanted us out of the restaurant area. As we made our way to the upper level, I heard her start to cry. I paused at the top of the stairs and made a split-second decision. "You go on," I whispered to Danny; he nodded and took Josie by the hand.

I went back down the stairs to where my mother sat in tears. "Mother?" She looked up. "Are you alright?"

"Come here, Elle." I strode over to her and sat quietly by her side. "Let me ask you a question, dear."

"Anything, Mother, anything," I replied as I gently touched her shaking shoulder.

"Am I right?"

"I'm sorry?"

Mother sighed and shook her head, trying to reword her sentence. "Is this right, taking in Danny and Josie?"

"Of course it is, Mother, you said so yourself just a moment ago that they must stay."

"You're right. I'm being silly." She wasn't making sense. Then, something clicked in my brain. The tears, the insecurity….

"Mother, does this have something to with J—my father?" I asked slowly.

"I wish he was here," Mother whispered. I was surprised; I knew that Mother must miss Jack terribly every day, but this was the first time she openly voiced her longing to have him back since she first told me about him. "He always knew what was best. What was right."

"I'm sorry Mother; I know how hard it must be for you," I said to her. "But, if I may ask, what exactly does this have to do with Danny and Josie?"

"Oh, Elle, darling, they remind me so much of myself. I—I'm trying to do what Jack would, if he were still with us." She paused. "You remember what I told you about…about the Titanic?"

"Every word," I said firmly.

"Well, Danny and Josie are trapped. Trapped, just as I was." I tried to understand her words, but couldn't seem to find their meaning.

"I don't think they're trapped, really," I mused.

"What?"

"They aren't trapped in the slightest, Mother." I said, my confidence building. "You see, we've given them a way out. We did for them what Jack—I mean, my father—did for you. We saved them, Mother. Now, I didn't know Jack, of course, but I'm sure this is exactly what he would have done." I was desperate to make her understand, desperate for her to stop crying. "Mother, we are their Jack."

She was silent for what seemed like hours before speaking again. But as she opened her mouth, tears began to flow freely in the place of words. Before I knew what was happening, my mother was clinging to me as if I was a life preserver bobbing in the sea. I patted her back awkwardly as her tears subsided, feeling as if we had switched roles in life: I was now the mother, comforting a distressed child.

Finally, she pulled away, drying her eyes on a handkerchief she had stowed in the pocket of her apron. "Elle," she said, taking one of my hands in her own, "you are so like your father."

"I know," I said, daring to smile, "You've told me." Mother gave a watery laugh in response and stood up, smoothing her dress and recomposing herself.

"Thank you, sweetheart," she said, sniffing once more.

"For what?"

"Everything." A moment or two passed where the two of us simply stood rooted to the spot, Mother's caring eyes looking me over, full of love. Then, "Run along and fetch Danny and Josie. Gem is out running errands today and I'm going to need an extra hand or two in the restaurant come lunchtime."

**Chapter 15 is just a click away!**


	15. Chapter 15: An Unfortunate RunIn

**Here ya go!**

Chapter 15: An Unfortunate Run-In

Mother's words rang true; by the time noon rolled around, there was already a throng of people around the counter, anxious to place their orders. Mother was working in the kitchen, cooking, while Josie (who proved to be very diligent and dedicated to her work) walked around to pour water and assure customers in her little-girl voice that "The food will be ready in moments, sir!" Danny and I were given the task of taking orders, running the register and delivering people's platters. This job became less stressful when Gem returned from her errands and twelve-thirty, but was nevertheless exhausting.

Danny and I worked tirelessly to scribble down orders as fast as possible and send them back to Mother with Josie, all the while managing payments and keeping the counters tidy. Finally, around one-thirty, the torrent of people squabbling for lunch like seagulls over a crab leg slowed to a manageable speed, and we were able to stop and rest every now and then.

I surveyed Biddy Milligan's; the restaurant was full, the customers were happy, and my heart had finally recommenced beating at a normal rate again. All was well—or so I thought. Danny walked over to me with an I-cannot-believe-we-made-it-through-that smile just as the bell on the door tinkled for the umpteenth time. I looked up, and my heart plummeted.

It was Lillie. I hadn't seen her since—well, I couldn't even remember. Ever since Danny and Josie had come into my home, I had been completely focused on them. Stay calm, I told myself, sounding like someone out of a scary novel. Just act as you normally would.

"Hello, Lillie!" I said cheerfully as she reached the counter, her mother not far behind.

"Hello, Elle!" She responded, equally cordial. "Long time, no see."

"I know! It's been too long." Danny, clearly remembering what I had told him about Lillie's less-than-friendly opinions about him, wisely turned away and began to wipe down the dirty glasses that had begun to pile up.

"It really has. It is _busy_ here today!" She exclaimed. It was strange talking to Lillie after all this time; while we were civil to one another, there was a clear distance between us yet to be breached.

"Yes, it is," I replied, nodding. "Listen, Lillie. How have you been?"

"Me? Oh, I've been fine." There was something in her airy voice and aloof behavior that I didn't like.

"Lillie, I know it's been a while since we last spoke, but—"

"A while? I can't even remember the last time we saw each other! I mean, we've spoken in passing, I'm sure, but…" she trailed off.

"I'm sorry. How about we get together sometime this weekend? I'm sure I'll be able to get a break from work at some point." Just then, my mother came through the door to the kitchen with three platters of the chicken breast with basil sauce.

"Elle, take this to Mr. Harlington's table; he's in the back. Hello, Lillie!"

"Hello, Ms. Dawson," Lillie replied, quickly pasting on a smile. "Fine day, isn't it?"

"Yes, a fine day indeed! Elle, the plates?"

"Yes, Mother. I'll be back in a moment, Lil." I quickly delivered the platters to their appropriate table and returned to the counter. Lillie's mother was placing an order with Gem, and Danny was still busily cleaning glasses, waiting for the coast to be clear.

I returned to see, with a jolt, Josie talking to Lillie. I rushed over. "Uh, Josie?" I said, my voice a little more strained than I'd intended. "Why don't you go and see if Miss Tannenberg wants another cup of tea?" However, not getting my hint, Josie continued to badger Lillie.

"Would you like some water, ma'am?" Josie asked innocently. "Or how about some coffee? I know how to pour it without spilling, don't worry." Lillie looked politely disgusted as Josie opened her waitress notepad, as if she thought Josie carried some kind of contagious disease.

"No, thank you," Lillie replied somewhat rudely.

"Okay!" Said Josie, not insulted in the slightest. She skipped away to the nearest table, while Lillie turned to face me, cold anger burning subtly in her eyes.

"Was that—?"

"Yes," I said sheepishly. "That was the little girl you saw; her name's Josie. She and her brother Danny are living…here," I finished lamely. At the sound of his name, Danny turned round and came to my side.

"Hi," he said to Lillie, clearly trying to make a good impression by holding out his hand, "I'm Danny Whisten. Elle here was kind enough to let me and my sister stay here. Our father is, ah…"

"On a business trip," I supplied.

"Yeah, that," Danny agreed, arm still outstretched. Lillie took it with a forced smile, looking once again as if she feared for her health.

"Charmed, I'm sure," she said stonily.

"Well, I should get back to work," he said cheerily. I respected Danny for trying so hard with Lillie, and mentally scolded the latter for being so rude in return.

"Lillie!" called Lillie's mother. "Come sit down!"

"In a moment! I can't believe, you Elle!" she hissed under her breath. "You promised me you wouldn't get involved with them!"

"Sometimes promises have to be broken."

Lillie looked as if she had been slapped in the face. She was shaking with anger; I could tell from the way her tight ringlets quivered around her shoulders that it was taking every inch of her self-control not to start shouting. "You deliberately disobeyed me."

"Oh, I'm supposed to obey you now, am I?" I whispered incredulously.

"You're supposed to keep your promises!" she retorted.

"What do you have against them Lillie, what? You've been absolutely horrible towards them from the outset. Why?"

Lillie's mother called her again. Lillie sighed. "I just don't think you should go mixing with the lower class," she said so only I could hear. "Nothing good ever comes out of it, you'll see!"

"Then I guess I'm worthless," I hissed. Lillie, not knowing my mother's story, could think of nothing to say. She settled for tossing her hair over her shoulder and flouncing off to join her mother.

Danny appeared at my shoulder; I could feel his warm skin even though we were inches apart. "Well, isn't she a charmer?" he said, his voice light. I burst out laughing.

"You have no idea."

**Well, there you have it! Mobile updates from Starbucks, haha. Anyway, I'll try and write more over the next few days and as soon as the power comes back on, I'll update again! Feel free to REVIEW!**


End file.
